


I will beat you

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, hopefully will become lovers, online games
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (paket reguler [3]) // Hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang seringkali kau ucapkan saat bertanding di sebuah game online bernama Football First.





	I will beat you

**Author's Note:**

> pertama, seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fic ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. fic ini murni hasil imajinasi pun terinspirasi dari banyaknya game online yang tersebar di dunia ini.
> 
> dan yang kedua, fic ini adalah entry untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge.

Ada satu hal yang mampu membuatmu berhenti berpikir sejenak mengenai pekerjaanmu, sesuatu yang kau sukai sejak kecil. Satu hal itu, yang sepertinya juga dilakukan oleh kakakmu, membuat mereka berpikir bahwa hidup kalian tidak berputar pada kecepatan semata.

Pelarian yang menyenangkan—sekaligus menyebalkan.

 _Game online_.

Entah sudah sejak kapan kau tenggelam pada hal ini, sesuatu yang dicoba dan menjadi kesukaan. Hal yang perlu dilakukan ketika kau kebingungan atau bahkan bosan. Tak ada hal lain. dan ini membuatmu terlalu bergantung padanya.

Maka benar adanya, menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dan ketika kau mencolokkan _device_ pada layar tv berukuran kecil di kamarmu dan ketika kepalamu sudah terpasang pada sebuah _headphone_ , kau seolah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

“Aku tak tahu harus menyesal atau tidak karena pernah mengenalkan hal ini padamu.” Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Marc melesat pada pikiranmu, kau tersenyum kecil mengingatnya—karena dia lah pihak pertama yang mendorongmu terjatuh pada lubang yang sama. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas yang sedikit menganggunya, meski performamu pada _track_ justru semakin meningkat setiap kalinya. Dan tentu, itu tak menjadikannya sebuah alasan. Selama kau memiliki performa yang baik, kau bebas melakukan apapun.

Termasuk bermain _game online_.

Hingga kau bertemu dengannya, dan _game online_ itu berubah menjadi seperti neraka.

“Kau lagi?” desismu pada _microphone_ yang menggantung, menatap tajam pada layar yang menunjukkan lawan mainmu di dunia _game_ , _username_ yang tertulis dengan ukuran yang cukup besar membuatmu menahan rasa untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat keluargamu malu.

“Hai lagi, kau.”

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar di telingamu. Tak ada visualisasi wajah atau ekspresi. Hanya ada suara menyebalkan yang menghantui performamu dalam _game_ ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi jelas kau tahu, ada senyuman mengejek dibalik suara itu. dan kau membencinya—bahkan ketika kau tidak tahu siapa dia, kau jelas benci padanya.

“Kau siap untuk kalah?”

Begitu ingin rasanya kau membanting _headphone_ -mu pada lantai tapi kau tahu itu sangat kekanak-kanakan.

“Kau yang seharusnya bersiap untuk kukalahkan.” Gertakmu sembari mengambil _console_ dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

“ _Bring it on,_ blue.”

Kalian tidak tahu satu sama lain, itulah aturan tak tertulis pada setiap _game online_. Awalnya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut dan sempat bersyukur karena itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Alex Marquez, pembalap Moto2 sekaligus adik dari Marc Marquez. Jika masyarakat _game online_ tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, itu akan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ketika seseorang yang memiliki _username_ bulldog_97 hadir mengunjungi _profile_ blue-ranger73 milikmu, kau sungguh berharap agar kau mengenalnya—hanya untuk menendang wajahnya.

Atau mungkin kau berharap agar kau tak pernah mengenal _game online_ Football First sejak awal.

***

**Match 12             bulldog_97 vs blue-ranger73                      2 – 1       Click for live report**

**3’                            tackle! no cards for bulldog_97**

**9’                            tackle! no cards for blue-ranger73**

**15’                          1 – 0 for bulldog_97!**

**23’                          tackle! yellow card for GK (bulldog_97)**

**27’                          tackle! yellow card for LMF (blue-ranger73)**

**45+1’                     1 – 1 for blue-ranger73!**

**HT          :               bulldog_97 1 – 1 blue-ranger73**

**64’                          tackle! yellow card for DMF (bulldog_97)**

**71’                          oops! offside from blue-ranger73**

**81’                          handball from bulldog_97!**

**82’                          freekick for blue-ranger73**

**89’                          red card for DF! (blue-ranger73)**

**90’                          freekick for bulldog_97**

**90+1’                     2 – 1 for bulldog_97!**

**90+3’                     red card for AMF! (bulldog_97)**

**FT           :               bulldog_97 2 – 1 blue-ranger73**

**Comments:**

**bulldog_97** me 3 – 0 **@blue-ranger73** today. Loser.

 **RedIn14** what a match

 **Hrv-mate** LMAO you guys really hate each other

 **U-c-me1** are you sure this is not wrestling

 **8-is-gud**                cards. cards for everyone

 **blue-ranger73** fck you **@bulldog_97**

 **Hrv-mate** shus dont be such a cry baby **@blue-ranger73** HAHAHA

 **ray**                           FF has their own El ClasSICKo

 **admin** congratulations again **@bulldog_97** and try to beat them again later **@blue-ranger73**

 **blue-ranger73**    sure i will beat them next time **@admin @bulldog_97**

 **bulldog_97** in your dreams **@blue-ranger73**

***

Kau menilik pada jam dinding di kamarmu yang kini menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sudah lima pertandingan yang kau lakukan hari ini dan tiga diantaranya melawan orang yang sama. Dan kau selalu kalah melawannya, itu menyebalkan. Sangat. Kau bahkan tak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarmu karenanya.

“Alex?”

Pintu terbuka tanpa kau sadari, kau menoleh pada sumber suara, “Ya?”

“Kalah lagi?”

Dahimu berkerut, “ _Not you too,_ Marc.” Matamu kembali beralih pada layar seolah ingin kembali bermain—tidak, tentu kau tidak melakukannya. Sudah cukup kau dipermalukan oleh orang itu hari ini.

Suara tawanya kini mengisi ruanganmu, “Aku hanya bercanda. _Turn that thing off, dinner’s waiting_ ,” ucapnya pelan sebelum menambahkan, “Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa kalahkan dia lain kali.”

Bukan hal yang aneh jika Marc tahu bahwa dirimu telah dikalahkan berkali-kali oleh orang yang sama dalam suatu permainan virtual.

“Ugh, aku tahu itu,” balasmu seraya merunduk, terdiam sesaat sampai kau menoleh kembali padanya, “tunggu aku, aku akan turun.”

“Baiklah.” Dan pintu kembali tertutup.

Kau kembali menatap tulisan pada layar. Tertera dengan jelas _match report_ mu hari ini. 5 kali bertanding, 3 kali mengalami kekalahan. Hasil setiap pertandingan pun ditunjukan, dan kau memicingkan matamu begitu melihat angka-angka kekalahanmu saat bertanding melawan bulldog_97. Kau memang cukup sering mengalami kekalahan pada _game_ ini, tapi tak pernah merasakan malu yang begitu luar biasa seperti saat dikalahkan olehnya. Bukan hanya malu, tapi juga kesal. Seolah kau tidak sudi jika dikalahkan olehnya. Entah apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu.

Setelah berpuas diri menatap _match report_ , kau pun hendak mematikan _device_ sebelum muncul sebuah notifikasi di pojok kanan bawah layar.

**Voice Notes from bulldog_97**

Alismu naik dua-duanya. _Apa-apaan dia ini.._

“Hoi, blue. _Thanks for today, keep trying to beat me and I will beat you each time you trying._ Haha. _See ya_.”

Ini bukan kali pertama. Hampir setiap hari setelah kau dikalahkan olehnya, selalu ada pesan suara darinya, pun selalu kau dengarkan dan tergiang pada telingamu. Kau tidak mengerti apa alasannya mengirimkan hal itu padamu tapi tetap saja tak menyurutkan kebencian yang ada.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kau pun kali ini melakukan yang sama.

“ _I swear i will beat you next time,_ bullshit_97. _See ya too_.”

Setelah melihat notifikasi _voice notes_ darimu diterima olehnya, kau pun mematikan _device_ dan beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahmu. Jika Marc bertanya kenapa, kau memilih untuk diam dan fokus untuk makan malam, membiarkan Marc menatapmu penuh curiga.

***

 _Race day_.

Jerez. Kau memandang track yang terlihat dihadapanmu, tak merasa bosan sama sekali. Sedikit ketenangan yang bisa kau rasakan ketika sekelilingmu mengalami kesibukan, dan ketika kau diterjang sedikit rasa panik akan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi saat kau berada di atas sepeda bertenaga kuda itu. kau pun memilih untuk beranjak dan menelusuri _paddock_ , berusaha menghilangkan kepanikan itu.

 _FP sukses. QP sukses. Bagaimana dengan_ race day _?_ Successful weekend _? Mungkinkah?_

Kau memasukkan kedua tanganmu pada kantung celana, mengurangi rasa dingin yang melanda ketika hembusan angin pagi menerpamu saat melangkah. Terus melangkah ditengah kesunyian. Karena kesunyian ini akan hilang dalam beberapa saat dan berganti menjadi kesibukan puluhan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Berjalan menuju _motorhome_ -mu yang mulai terlihat, kau pun bersandar padanya sebelum menghela nafas perlahan dan menunduk.

_Podium. Podium. Podium._

_Aku harus bisa berada di atas podium. Hari ini atau tidak sama sekali._

Matahari pagi menyapamu ditengah dinginnya cuaca, seolah ingin menghangatkanmu yang kini diselimuti oleh keraguan.

 _Aku pasti bisa_.

Seseorang berdehem perlahan. hal itu membuyarkan pikiranmu dan membuatmu mendongak, mendapati sosok yang familiar kini berada tepat dihadapanmu.

“Selamat pagi?”

_Oh –_

“Oh –selamat pagi juga untukmu.”

Dia menatapmu, terus selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan suara, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Aku hanya mencari udara segar.”

Entah apa yang membuatmu merasa risih begitu dipandang olehnya sehingga kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sekitar—apapun, selain dirinya. Kau pun mendapati orang-orang kini mulai muncul dan kesepian yang kau rasakan tadi mulai hilang secara perlahan. tapi kau tahu, dia masih memandangmu.

“Oh.”

_Oh?_

“ _Okay_ , akan kutinggalkan kau sendiri. Semoga berhasil hari ini, Alex.”

“Tunggu –“

Dia berhenti melangkah.

“Uh.. semoga berhasil juga untukmu.. Luca.”

Kau bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menatapmu lembut, “Kupikir kau lupa padaku, Alex.”

Kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat, “ _A little bit._ ”

“ _Asshole_.” Celetuknya. Kau tertawa kecil. Tak biasa mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara kembali, “ _See you in the track._ ”

Kau mengangguk, “ _Try to beat me?_ ”

Terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menyengir kecil, “ _I will beat you next time_.”

Ketika dia melangkah meninggalkanmu, kalimat yang dilontarkan olehnya tetap menyisakan sensasi menggelitik pada tengkukmu. Kau menatap punggungnya kini yang semakin menjauh dengan penuh tanya dan rasa tidak percaya. Mengapa? Karena kau sangat mengenal deret kalimat itu.

_Dia menggunakan kalimatku. Kalimat yang kuucapkan pada bulldog_97 di Football First._

_Ah –mungkin hanya kebetulan_.

 _Mungkin_.

Kau pun mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Menatap langit yang mulai membiru sekaligus berharap bahwa _successful weekend_ bisa kau dapatkan di Jerez kali ini. sekaligus melupakan sosok bulldog_97 yang perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki pikiranmu.

***

 _Successful weekend_ yang kau harapkan benar-benar terwujud.

Kemeriahan atas kemenanganmu memang sudah mereda beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi kau masih tetap tersenyum ketika memilih untuk menyalakan _device_ dan kembali mengaktifkan akun Football First-mu. Bahkan ketika notifikasi keberadaan bulldog_97 yang turut aktif dan mengajakmu bertanding untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tanpa ragu kau terima.

“ _Someone’s happy_.” Suara itu terdengar samar-samar, seperti biasa.

“Lanjutkan permainannya, eh, kau.”

“Untuk pertama kalinya kau tak terdengar kesal padaku, blue.”

“ _I will beat you this time. Watch for it_.” Senyummu merekah, seolah kau masih berada di atas podium ketika menghadapi sosok bulldog_97 yang entah berada di mana.

“ _Ah, really? Prove it_ , blue.”

Beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutmu ketika bertanding dengannya. Justru kau dan dirinya sama-sama tertawa. Tak ada kartu kuning maupun merah yang diacungkan oleh _referee_ , tak ada rasa kesal yang melingkupi kalian—terutama dirimu.

Hanya ada tawa dan senyuman.

*******

**Match 26             bulldog_97 vs blue-ranger73                      0 – 1       Click for live report**

**Comments:**

**U-c-me1** SURPRISE

 **ray** MATE

 **9__9** whoa whoa what did i miss

 **8-is-gud** PARTY EVERYONE

 **RedIn14               @Hrv-mate** you owe me 20 bucks

 **Hrv-mate            @RedIn14** fuck. But FINALLY BLUE

 **admin** congratulations **@blue-ranger73**! we’re happy to announce that you’re will be our man of the match this week

 **kyle4all**               THIS DUDE JUST GOT MAN OF THE WEEK

 **seven**                      i need these lads to fight again

*******

“Kau kalah!”

1 – 0. Baiklah, kau tak menyangka bisa mengalahkannya untuk pertama kali sejak dirinya menantangmu untuk bertanding. Tapi kekesalanmu padanya kini tak lagi ada, karena sepanjang pertandingan, kau merasa bahwa dirinya justru merupakan pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan.

“Ya, ya, aku memang kalah. Tapi hanya satu gol? Ayolah, blue, kupikir kau bisa mengalahkanku lebih dari itu.”

“ _Prepare for trouble_. Aku yakin bisa mencetak lima gol di pertandingan berikutnya.” Jelasmu sembari meletakkan _console_ pada lantai. Sejenak kau berpikir untuk mematikan _game_ ini tapi kau masih berbincang dengannya.

“Kau yakin sekali bisa mengalahkanku lagi.”

“Aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu. Kau takkan bisa membantaiku lagi.”

“ _I will beat you next time,_ blue!”

Dan kemudian kau terdiam.

Pantas saja kau seperti mengenal suara itu, bukan karena kalimatnya. Tapi suara itu... adalah suara yang sama yang menyapamu pagi ini.

“Blue?”

Kau pun memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan pendengaranmu pada suara samar-samar itu. benar saja ketika ia mengucapkan _username_ -mu, suara itu terdengar sangat tidak asing. Kau tahu persis siapa dia.

“...Luca?”

Dan dia pun terkesiap.

Kau tidak percaya. Selama seminggu lebih kau membenci orang yang kau anggap tidak kau kenal, tapi ternyata merupakan sosok yang sama yang mendukungmu untuk menaiki podium. Kau membenci orang yang menghancurkan permainanmu pada dunia virtual padahal dirinya merupakan sosok yang cukup menyenangkan. Kau membencinya, tapi tidak lagi. Jauh sebelum kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Kau hanya tidak mengenal orang itu sebelumnya; orang yang sejatinya merupakan adik dari Valentino Rossi.

bulldog_97 adalah Luca Marini.

Meskipun ini hanya permainan virtual dan tak ada interaksi antarmuka, tapi kali ini, kau seolah bisa melihat sosoknya menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum kecil dihadapanmu dan berkata dengan lembut.

Hal itu tentu sukses membuatmu berdebar-debar.

“Kupikir kau lupa padaku, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA i didnt even know what did i wrote lmao this was the result of me being stressed over college life
> 
> first thing first, Football First is not even real. this just popped up in my mind when i remember that Maro is Romanisti and Alex is Cules (like his brother, obviously) and i thought that it might be funny if Maro and Alex competes but they didnt know each other. atleast until Maro give some hints that he knows it was Alex all the time. cheeky, i know.
> 
> second, thank you for anyone whom made this challenge and also thank you for reading!


End file.
